The invention relates to a support frame apparatus for supporting doors, windows, vents and other similar objects within an opening in a structure. The apparatus is of the type commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9csplit door jamb,xe2x80x9d in which two jamb members are provided with interlocking means and are connected to each other from opposite openings of a doorway. Typically, the jamb members are hollow and metal, and a door is hinged to a side jamb of one of the mating jamb members. The present invention provides an improved split door jamb, and a method of using same. It should be noted that the term xe2x80x9csplit door jambxe2x80x9d is used in this specification as a reference and is not intended to limit the scope of the invention.
There are basically two distinct types of structures in which split door jambs are usedxe2x80x94masonry structures and non-masonry constructed structures. Masonry structures include concrete masonry units, brick, stone, poured in place concrete, pre-cast concrete and any other poured or cast component structure. Non-masonry structures include wood framing, steel framing, composite material framing, and any other structure not of masonry construction.
Each of the two environments listed above have different industry accepted methods of installation. Door and window frames in masonry constructed structures must be braced in the exact position, plumb and square, and must remain in that precise position as the masonry construction is completed around the supported frame. This procedure is very labor intensive as accuracy is essential for the proper operation and installation of the door, window or other component. It is quite common for misalignment to occur due to the braced frame being hit and moved during the masonry construction. Furthermore, the hits and scratches sustained by the frame during the construction process significantly increases the risk of rusting thereby requiring time consuming cleaning before the finish can be applied to the frame.
In many cases, access must be provided to allow filling the hollow metal jamb members with a cementaceous material to obtain rigidity. Any variation between the thickness of the masonry structure becomes very apparent at the point where the masonry wall meets the jamb members. In addition, the cementaceous fill is problematic when holes must be drilled into the jamb members to mount hardware thereon. The installer must drill through the jamb members and continue drilling into the cementaceous fill to allow the proper clearance for the screws to seat properly and not strip out. This activity causes the installer to use up an excessive number of expensive bits and often produces holes that are not suitable for screw retention.
In non-masonry construction, any deviation in the structure thickness will cause problems during the finishing process. A split door jamb installed during the xe2x80x9cframingxe2x80x9d period of construction is subject to being hit or moved out of plumb and square arrangement. If a split door jamb is to extend beyond the wall structure thickness, then the split door jamb must be installed and the structure surfaces must be finished up to the jamb members. This often results in the area where the jamb members and wall structure meet to be a weak point in the finish, causing problems in the life of the structure.
In an effort to overcome and eliminate the aforementioned problems, the present invention was conceived.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a split jamb for supporting doors, windows and other similar objects, within both masonry and non-masonry constructed structures, that is relatively easy to install and is less labor intensive than past split door jambs.
It is another object of the invention is to provide a split door jamb that can be installed after the completion of a wall structure thereby facilitating a plumb and square installation and allowing for the split door jamb to be installed in a xe2x80x9cfactory-finishedxe2x80x9d condition.
It is another object of the invention is to provide a split door jamb that can be installed in a wall structure so as to compensate for deviations in the construction of the wall structure.
It is another object of the invention is to provide a split door jamb having a unique mounting system that eliminates the need for a cementaceous filling to provide rigidity.
It is another object of the invention is to provide a split door jamb in which only the size of the trim piece needs to be changed in order to accommodate various jamb depths.
It is another object of the invention is to provide a split door jamb that can be removed and replaced without any disruption to the wall structure or fixture, and can likewise replace a conventional support frame in an existing structure without any disruption to the structure or finish.
It is another object of the invention is to provide a split door jamb having uniform integrated anchoring devices that eliminate the need for manufacturing different types of anchoring devices and greatly reduces the risk of losing them.
It is another object of the invention is to provide a split door jamb requiring fewer hardware reinforcements than conventional support frames.
It is another object of the invention is to provide a split door jamb and a method of using same that results in a finished installation.
These and other objectives of the present invention are achieved by providing a split door jamb comprising a support frame and a trim frame that are installed within an opening in a structure using a unique mounting system. The support frame comprises two vertical side frame members that are positioned on respective vertical sides of a structure opening. Each of the side frame members include at least one vertically spaced adjustable fastener for mounting the side frame members to the vertically extending walls of the structure that define the opening. One frame member has at least one hinge pad for carrying a door or similar object to cover the opening. Each of the side frame members carries an outwardly-extending elongate tongue and tongue fastener elements adjacent to the tongue. The vertical side frame members are connected by a laterally-extending top frame member, which also has an outwardly-extending elongate tongue.
The trim frame comprises two vertical side trim members that are mounted on and carried by respective side frame members of the support frame. Each trim member carries a outwardly-extending tongue receiver for being mated to and adjustably-receiving a tongue extending from a respective side frame member. Each trim member also carries fastener elements for complementary connection with the fastener elements carried by the side frame members to adjustably connect the trim frame and the support frame together to form a square and plumb split door jamb. The vertical side trim members are connected by a laterally-extending top trim member, which also an outwardly-extending tongue receiver.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the split door jamb is comprised of metal.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the split door jamb includes a plurality of second tongue fastener elements carried by the first and second tongue receivers for adjustably mating with the plurality of first tongue fastener elements for fixing the tongues and the tongue receivers in a desired position relative to each other.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the first and second vertical side frame members include a plurality of vertically-spaced adjustable fasteners for mounting the first and second side frame members to first and second opposed, vertically-extending walls defining the opening plumb to the vertical.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first and second tongue receivers include a pair of adjacent, diverging tongue receiver strips between which the tongue is adjustably wedged for joining the first and second trim frames to the respective first and second support frames.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the split door jamb includes a plurality of second tongue fastener elements carried by the first and second tongue receivers for adjustably mating with the plurality of first tongue fastener elements for fixing the tongues and the tongue receivers in a desired position relative to each other; and a flange carried by one of the first or second tongue receiver strips and extending outwardly in the direction of the wall defining the opening for carrying a second tongue fastener element.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the split door jamb includes at least one vertically-spaced mounting bracket carrying an adjustable fastener for being positioned and supported against the vertically-extending walls defining the opening.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the split door jamb includes a predetermined number of shims for being positioned between the mounting brackets and the walls defining the opening for allowing the support frame to be adjusted to a plumb position.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a split door jamb comprising a support frame and a trim frame for being positioned in a predetermined size opening. The support frame includes first and second opposed frame members for being positioned on respective first and second opposed sides of the opening, each of said first and second vertical side frame members include at least one adjustable fastener for mounting the first and second side frame members to first and second opposed walls defining the opening. The first frame member includes at least one hinge pad for carrying a structure covering the opening thereon. The first and second outwardly-extending elongate tongues are carried respectively by said first and second frame members. A plurality of spaced-apart first tongue fastener elements are carried by the respective first and second frame members adjacent to the first and second tongues. A third frame member connects the first and second frame members and extends perpendicularly thereto.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the first and second vertical side frame members include a plurality of vertically-spaced adjustable fasteners for mounting the first and second side frame members to first and second opposed walls defining the opening.
The trim frame includes first and second trim members for being mounted on and carried by respective first and second frame members. First and second elongate, vertically-extending tongue receivers are carried on the first and second trim members for being mated to and adjustably-receiving the respective first and second tongues. A plurality of spaced-apart trim frame fastener elements are carried by respective side trim members for complementary connection with the frame member fastener elements carried by the first and second members for adjustably connecting together the trim frame and the support frame to form a square and plumb split frame hollow metal opening assembly.
An embodiment of the method of installing a frame in an opening defined by walls according to the invention comprises the steps of providing a split frame hollow opening assembly for being positioned in predetermined size opening and comprising a support frame and a trim frame. The support frame includes first and second vertical side frame members for being positioned on respective first and second vertical sides of the opening, each of said first and second vertical side frame members including at least one vertically-spaced adjustable fastener for mounting the first and second side frame members to first and second opposed, vertically-extending walls defining the opening plumb to the vertical. The first frame member includes at least one hinge pad for carrying a structure to cover the opening thereon. First and second outwardly-extending elongate tongues are carried respectively by the first and second vertical side frame members; a plurality of spaced-apart first tongue fastener elements are carried by the respective side frame members adjacent to the first and second tongues. A laterally-extending top frame member connects the first and second vertically-extending side frame members perpendicularly thereto. The trim frame comprises first and second vertical side trim members for being mounted on and carried by respective first and second vertical side frame members. First and second elongate, vertically-extending tongue receivers are carried on the first and second trim members for being mated to and adjustably-receiving the respective first and second tongues. A plurality of spaced-apart trim frame fastener elements are carried by respective side trim members for complementary connection with the frame member fastener elements carried by the side frame members for adjustably connecting together the trim frame and the support frame to form a square and plumb split frame hollow metal opening assembly.
The support frame is positioned in the opening. The first and second side frame members are trued to the vertical plumb and square. The support frame is then secured to the walls defining the opening. The trim frame is positioned in the opening with the tongues of the respective first and second support frames received in the first and second tongue receivers. The trim frame is trued to the vertical. Finally, the support frame fastener elements are secured to the trim frame fastener elements to secure the support frame to the trim frame.